The Taste of Obsession
by Altair25
Summary: Jaune Arc liked to think of himself as a ladies man... Turns out he was right. Now with eleven powerful psychotic lovers at his beck and call, the young Arc, struggles to maintain his moral code as he realizes exactly what kind of power he holds over his lovers...
1. Chapter one: The smell of

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SMELL OF OBSESSION**

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

Jaune Arc was many things, an incapable fighter, a laughably pitiable charmer, a socially awkward young man. Heck, one could call him _painfully_ slow.

But, despite his apparently slow thought process, the only male child of the present Arc generation was not so dense to not notice certain signs, signals or gestures.

Said Arc, was currently in the cafeteria located within Beacon academy with his teammates, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, a group of huntsmen and huntresses which made up the team JNPR. Across their table sat their (unofficial) sister team RWBY which consisted of… let's just say four _very_ eccentric young ladies.

Now then, the object of his… well 'surprise' would be the most appropriate term to use to qualify his present emotional state, would be the fact that Nora Valkyrie, seemed to be very interested in trying to attach herself to his side.

"Are you sure you don't want some pancakes fearless leader?"

And there was the worrying fact that she was _actually_ offering to feed him _her_ pancakes… yes _the_ Nora Valkyrie was actually, _willingly_ offering him her pancakes, and from the looks of things she was only asking as a courtesy, she wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer…

… let that sink in…

The ginger continued to look at him from her position on his lap ('How had she gotten there?!') while batting her eyes in what appeared to be a flirtatious manner, and the white knight wannabe actually had to pause for a few seconds as his brain struggled to comprehend the fact that a member of the opposite sex was _genuinely_ (and not playfully)flirting with him.

He took in deep breath…

… held it in a while longer…

… a little longer…

… and finally exhaled.

"Nora?" he asked steadily, this was a delicate situation after all (the somewhat of kilter glint he saw in her turquoise eyes proved that) and the last thing he needed in his life was a pair of broken legs.

He enjoyed walking, thank you very much.

"Yes Jaune-y" the Valkyrie asked in a sugary sweet tone that was bound to give anyone cavities.

The Arc paused once more, _'Jaune-y? Where did that come from?'_ he asked himself, before shaking his heads once more to gather his thoughts, "Are you feeling okay today?" he asked carefully.

The ginger gave him a confused stare (How could she angle her head like that?), "What do you mean Hon?" she asked in a confused tone.

Jaune purposely avoided asking exactly when he the Valkyrie began to address him on a pet name basis, "I mean…" he began, pausing a little as a certain part of Nora's anatomy began to rub against a certain part of his own anatomy, "… Ren is over there" he finished as if that statement would quickly diffuse the matter before it escalated to… well whatever level it intended to escalate to.

The ginger's face screwed into one of rage combined with mild disgust, while the mentioned individual frowned slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him heatedly (she still refused to get up from his lap, rather opting to turn around and effectively straddling him) as she folded her arms across her fairly modest bust and narrowed her eyes at his slightly sweating face.

The Arc cleared his throat slightly, "I was simply trying to tell you that I forgot something in our dorm, so I was asking if you would prefer to sit next to Ren while I went back to retrieve it" he stated coolly, despite the miniature panic attack that was going on in his mind.

Nora maintained her glare for a bit longer before grumbling a bit as she begrudgingly got up from his lap, but not before giving him a quick peck on the lips before sitting in the space next to him (Jaune in his shock frazzled mind, idly noted how she still refused to move over to Ren's side).

Getting up at a speed that was both hurried and at the same time measured so that it wouldn't seem that he was _too_ eager to get away from the table, Jaune was about to take his leave before the figures of both Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos shot up from their seats at speeds that the normal eye could not comprehend.

The two opened their mouths to speak up but the Mistrali 'male' beat his teammate to the punch, "I forgot something in the dorm as well, I guess I could accompany you as well" he stated.

Jaune held back a frown, something was definitely wrong with his team. Yes, he was the leader of one of the most eccentric teams amongst Beacon's first years (with their only noteworthy competitors being their sister team RWBY), but one could excuse him saying that his team mates were behaving crazier than normal.

Nodding at the pink eyed Mistrali, Jaune began to leave the Cafeteria and head to the dormitory assigned to his team, at the very least, he could _pretend_ to be looking for something.

As he left with Ren in tow, he was very much away of the different pairs of eyes that were watching him, but none more ominous than the pairs belonging to a certain group that his gut told him he was _very, very_ acquainted with.

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

Getting to team JNPR's dorm room, Jaune began a faux search for… whatever it is he was searching for, whereas Ren sat on his bed, staring at his leader intently.

Honestly, the staring was starting to creep him out.

In an attempt to ease the tension in the room, the blonde knight (wannabe) attempted to start a conversation, "So… what's up with Nora today?" he asked tensely, with a bit of curiosity thrown in the mix known as his current emotional state.

The pink eyed 'R' of team JNPR shrugged in a non committal manner, a response which made Jaune frown, "But, aren't you guys best friends or something, shouldn't you like… I don't know, understand her brand of craziness by now?" he asked.

"It's better to leave Nora to her own devices sometimes…" Ren replied, "… after all she's not a child" he finished.

Jaune nodded in understanding, before opening his mouth to continue the conversation which he had started, only to be cut off by Ren…

"Who is she?"

…

…

…

 _What?_

Jaune looked at Ren incredulously, "I have no idea what a question like that has to do with our present conversation" he exclaimed, wondering what brought about the sheer number of unusual behaviours in his team mates today.

Ren's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Don't play dumb with me Jaune…" said blond suddenly noticed the sudden increase in the pitch of his team mate's voice, "… I have endured the smell of another female on you for the past three weeks, and quite frankly, that just _pisses me off_. So, I'll ask again, Who. Is. The. Slut?"

The stress of the entire morning came down on Jaune in full force and manifested itself in the form of anger, "Now look her…"

He never got to finish his scolding as an aura enhance super kick sent him crashing into the dorm's wall with enough force to dent it (which was surprising on its own because those things were actually built to house teenage super soldiers).

Sliding to the floor in a coughing fit, Jaune looked up in shock at the person whom he considered a brother, only for his shock to evolve into further shock as the form of Lie Ren flickered and then, the spot were the _very male_ Lie Ren once stood, was now occupied by a pink eyed and now _very, very_ feminine figure.

The female figure knelt down in front of him and grasped his face in her soft hands and then planted a kiss on his still gaping mouth.

The kiss was… well it was anything but innocent compared to the one that Nora had given him earlier on. As the females tongue sloshed over Jaune's oral appendage, the Arc could literally feel the emotions being conveyed in that single act of intimacy.

He could feel the need, the want, the desperation, the lust and most importantly and frankly the most frightening emotion of all (to him at least), was the sheer amount of _**love**_ being conveyed in the kiss.

 **Raw, violent, obsessive love.**

Pulling away from the lip lock, the female smiled at him shyly, "I guess you know my secret now… _**my love**_ "

Those two words seemed to snap Jaune out of his reverie and he scrambled away in shock.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

To say that Ruby Rose was in a bad mood, would be an understatement. The young Grimm Reaper (she wondered why people referred to her as a Grim Reaper instead) struggled and failed to concentrate in Dr. Oobleck's class, and it was not because of the Drs' hyper communication methods.

The combat prodigy, turned to her left to respond to the individual who had nudged her and came face to face with dark haired beauty and her team mate as well, Blake Belladonna.

Giving the Cat Faunus a dull yet inquisitive look, Ruby awaited her request.

"Do you know where Jaune is?"

… and just like that, Blake had made her way into Ruby's shit list.

The little red riding hood (wannabe) narrowed her eyes at the Cat Faunus, "I don't" she answered coldly, and the Belladonna nodded quietly.

But the conversation wasn't over yet.

"… and Blake?" Ruby continued quietly, making said Faunus turn to her in response.

"Jaune does not belong to you… for the sake of team RWBY, I hope you remember that" she whispered in the same icy tone.

Blake didn't seem to be offended or in the slightest bit put off by the little Rose's remarks, rather, she seemed to be very amused by her team leaders threats.

"That's cute Ruby, so cute that I'd hug you like a teddy bear if we weren't in class right now" the Belladonna whispered back, before her eyes hardened, "Maybe in a few years time I _might_ actually consider you a threat short stuff" she spat back with no small amount of venom

The little reaper sputtered in indignation, "I'll have you know that I drink milk everyday" she whispered back harshly.

Blake smirked coyly, "And what good has that done for ya… on second thought, don't answer that, I think the baby fat on your face answers that question well enough" she retorted calmly as she briefly took her eyes of her team leader to jot down some important facts concerning the economic state of the kingdoms during the first Faunus war.

Ruby's cheeks turned red in anger and was about to rip the Cat Faunus beside her a new one, only to be cut off by said Faunus, "Besides…" Blake practically purred, "… once he's had a taste of my 'Bellabooty' I'm not sure he'll even have a thought process to check any other _whores_ out" she finished with a note of finality, just as she put the final full stop ( **AN:** **period** _ **if you're American**_ ) on her notes.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Yang stated with no small amount of amusement in her lilac eyes as she added a bit more flesh to her notes (Ruby was honest to God confused on how Yang Xiao Long of all people was actually taking notes in class, but filed away that little bit of info away for later), "… I mean, Jaune looks more like a boobs kind of guy, and if memory serves me right, I kinda have you both beat in that department…" the brawler paused for a bit and looked up from her notes with a certain cocky smirk on her face which Blake did not like.

"… and I think we can both agree that Jaune would rather have a two in one package consisting of a smoking hot, well rounded blonde bombshell and a petite and _very_ flexible loli sized cutie, which are one of the best fighters of their generation by the way, than one – admittedly nice looking – girl with a fat behind" Yang finished while twirling a pencil between her fingers, with that same cocky smirk still firmly plastered on her face.

Blake really wished she could smack it off of her face… _preferably_ with her claws out.

"Aaaw! Thanks Yang!" Ruby beamed.

"Don't sweat it short stuff"

"Hey!"

…

…

…

The Schnee heiress stared at her teammates expressionlessly, her pencil laying at the side of her desk, long broken from the amount of pressure she had applied on it while listening to these… _things_ talking about how they intended to claim her beloved as if he was some trophy. To anyone outside their team, their discussion might have seemed like friendly –and yet somewhat hostile – banter between girls who haboured affection towards the same guy…

… but Weiss Schnee, had become very adept at reading her team mates and if there was one thing she had gotten from their little discussion, it was that these girls were willing to eliminate whatever or whoever they perceived as an obstacle that stood between them and capturing the heart of their beloved knight.

Perhaps what irked her the most was how completely and utterly _genuine_ (albeit twisted) their feelings of love were…

… not that she was any better, but for some reason that did not bother her.

Her biggest obstacle, would be getting him to love her once more, and considering how she had treated him in the past, it was not going to be an easy task.

But, unlike her team mates…

… a true tactician never reveals his/her tactics.

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

The now female Ren frowned a bit at Jaune's choice of words before deciding to humour him with a response, "I'm actually a female" she deadpanned, although there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

Jaune blinked once, and then twice before (surprisingly) calming down and running a hand through his hair, "Do I even want to know how you were actually able to keep up a male appearance?" he asked in a surprisingly dull tone.

Fem Ren bit her lip in a way that Jaune found to be _very, very_ sexy… not that he would ever admit it…

… at least not yet.

Ren shrugged helplessly before answering him, "Let's just say that it involved a lot of experimental dust…" she trailed off and began to mumble some incoherent rubbish that Jaune could not make head or tails of.

The blond knight furrowed his eyebrows in worry, "Ren…"

"It's Rei!" the pink eyed girl snapped at him, making him take a step back in shock at her sudden out burst (somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, he idly noted how her clothing had become more feminine although somewhat the same).

Rei sniffled as tears began to flow from her eyes, "I… I'm sorry, it's just…" she sniffled again and her tears increased, making Jaune feel like a Jackass for some reason, "… I really wanted to be your first" she finished, with a small whisper.

Jaune made no attempt to speak.

Rei took a shuttering breath and then wiped the tears of her eyes and then shot him a worrying look that had him internally recoiling at her sudden mood shift.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, closing the distance between the two of them before he could as much as take a step back.

Jaune gave the only intelligible response his brain could come up with…

"Whuh?"

Rei suppressed a giggle, before turning somber once more, "I mean, I once removed the head of a Beowolf with a kick just like that… are you sure you didn't break anything?" she fussed making him frown a bit… "Um, Rei, I have aura" he stated simply.

Said female nodded a little before another tear drop rolled down her cheek…

… Jaune was staring to get unnerved by her sudden mood swings.

"I know, it's just that… I got so angry and I guess I couldn't help myself and let my anger get the best of me… I'm sorry love" she spoke in a low vulnerable voice to tugged at Jaune's heartstrings, although he remained cautious, "No hard feelings… I guess" he stated while attempt to put distance between himself and his crazy team mate.

His feeble attempt at escape was immediately crushed as Rei's gentle grip on his chest tightened and her nails dug into his chest with enough force to make him wince, "You still haven't told me who the slut is Jaune, and I get this feeling that you're trying to escape…" the pink eyed female trailed off as her eyes adopted a glassy look.

"Well _darling_ , I'm waiting" she whispered into his ear sultrily before taking his ear lobe into her mouth and sucking it gently, an action which forced a moan from the lips of both parties.

Jaune began to sweat profusely as he felt an all too familiar blade gently rest on his hip bone. "Come on babe, I just want a name…" Rei cooed affectionately as she brought the blade of one half of storm flower closer to his anus, "… or I could just give you a rim job with storm flower right now, you know, give you the first anal experience so that you know what it feels like when you intend to claim my anal virginity" she whispered hotly against his ear.

It took only a few milliseconds for Jaune to make his choice.

"Her name is Amy Rose" the white knight (wannabe -_-) blurted out.

Rei merely raised an eyebrow, but he understood the message perfectly.

 _ **Explain**_

"I met her in a night club run by some guy called Junior, she was looking for a one night stand and I was looking to get laid so… that's what happened" he hastily explained.

Rei simply stared at him with those glassy pink eyes of hers.

"… please don't hurt me"

The Northern Mistralian simply blinked at him, before giving him a forced smile, "I'm not mad… at least not as much before…" Jaune sighed in relief, "… at least you didn't lie to me. But…" Jaune groaned internally, "… that whore is going to pay" Rei finished resolutely.

"W… what are you going to do to her?"

Rei simply chuckled, "I'm going to fucking murder her of course!"

Jaune attempted to convince her otherwise, but one glassy eyed stare later and he was adequately cowed, "Don't worry about her okay?" Rei cooed at him making him nod and she giggle in delight, "… besides, when I get back, I'll make sure you never have to masturbate for the rest of your life"

With that, the She devil was gone, and Jaune sat on his bed to gather his thoughts…

' _I know I prayed for a girl friend who was protective of me, but doesn't this count as over kill'_

Had his mind not been preoccupied at the moment, he would've noticed that the thought of Re… _Rei_ murdering someone else in cold blood just so that he would love her and her alone…

 _It actually turned him_ _ **on…**_

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

 **AN: I shit you not, this was finished forty two minutes into the new year, speaking of which…**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Now that's out of the way, I guess it would be of great importance that I point out the fact that there will be lemons as well as copious amounts of gore in this story (I'm fairly decent at the latter, not too sure about the former though.**

 **This is my first official standalone RWBY fanfiction, soooo…**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **And most importantly… REVIEW!**

…

…

…

 **PS: Don't expect any long drawn out explanation on why each girl loves Jaune the way they do, a certain author already does that and quite frankly I find it cringe worthy, not bashing him/her or anything but I've seen that style employed in almost every Jaune X Yandere harem story on this site, and I still cringe while reading it.**

 **Besides…**

 _ **Love Doesn't Need a Reason to Exist…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Obsessive Rage

**CHAPTER 2: OBSESSIVE RAGE**

It was precisely one hour later that Jaune finally left his dorm, but not before being on the receiving end of a (mostly) one sided kiss that involved an unnecessary amount of tongue action, courtesy of his now officially mentally deranged team mate Lie Rei.

Despite the somewhat disconcerting experience he had run into at the hand of the Mistralian bo… _*ahem*_ _ **girl**_ , It wasn't that bad per se so he didn't deem it necessary to blow it out of proportion by calling it 'traumatizing'… that would just make him a drama queen…

…

…

…

' _What am I even saying?! I don't think I've been that terrified in my whole life! Heck, even Glynda wasn't that terrifying that one time I accidentally groped her chest as I tripped on my shoe laces!'_

At that particular train of thought, the blond haired boy came to an abrupt stop as he recalled a certain event that took place the previous week. Shaking his head to get rid of _that_ train of thought as well, Jaune resumed his trek to his next class, which if memory served his right was supposed to be Grimm anatomy taught by Professor Peach.

Said blond snorted at that, "Yeah right, the best we're getting is an assignment with details of what to do written on the board and no sign of a professor whatsoever" he mumbled to himself in slight irritation. His aggravation was somewhat understandable, considering the fact that not a single first year even knew what the damned professor looked like talk less of even receiving a lecture from said staff and this was their second semester in Beacon.

Deciding to give up on grumbling at the moment, his mind wandered back to incident that took place in the past hour.

' _Something must be very wrong with me if I could forget something as disturbing as Rei promising to kill someone over something that was mutual just because she loves me'_ Jaune thought with a hint worry.

Did he doubt that Rei would kill Amy?

No he didn't.

Did he care if Amy bit the bullet?

Disturbingly enough, his answer was still a definite and conclusive 'No' and that on its own was enough to make Jaune Arc halt once more.

' _What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ he questioned, practically screaming in his mind.

Before he could begin his attempt at figuring out exactly what was wrong with him, the school speakers blared to life as an announcement was given.

" _ **WOULD JAUNE ARC OF TEAM JNPR PLEASE REPRORT TO GLYNDA GOODWITCH'S OFFICE WITH IMMEDIATE EFFECT"**_

Jaune, now cut off from his musing, raised an eyebrow before his second eyebrow shot up to join the first leaving him wide eyed as a trickle of cold sweat rolled down his back, "I hope this isn't about what I think it is" he whispered to himself in a tone that wasn't quite worried, but definitely concerned… for himself.

Shrugging a bit stiffly to himself in what he thought was a non committal manner (in all honest it looked less like a shrug and more like him physically bracing himself for the worst) and began trudging towards the terrifying Goodwitch's office.

Maybe if he dragged his feet, he would get there slower.

 **Glynda's Office:**

On the bright side, it took him a solid thirty five minutes and twenty eight seconds to reach the Headmistresses office, and on the down side, he could no longer delay the inevitable.

Seriously! He wasn't looking forward to this!

Taking in a deep long breath, and exhaling with sigh (an action which he was beginning to get a little too acquainted with), he knocked thrice and waited for affirmation to come in, all the while praying to God that he was being called for counseling or something.

A heartbeat later, he got his reply; "… Come in".

Bracing himself once more, Jaune stepped into the office and took a few more steps, stopping only once he was a satisfactory distance away from the combat instructor's desk.

Glynda frowned at the teenage boy that stood a few feet in front of her, "You're late" she stated crisply with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Jaune could only shrug in response.

Biting back a growl at his seemingly nonchalant attitude, she spoke again, "Sit down Jaune" she commanded in that same tone of voice that made Jaune suspect as he took the offered seat, that she would be the kind of person to enjoy being the dominant one in a relationship…

The blond sighed, ' _I really need to check with a counselor or something, my thought process is practically all over the place, and I'm pretty sure some of my thoughts are out of character'_ he was cut off from his internal musings as Ms. Goodwitch cleared her throat to get his attention.

Sitting up from his slouched posture of the armchair, the Arc awaited what his combat instructor had to say.

"So… how have you been Jaune?" Glynda asked quietly making the Arc fight back a wince as his suspicions were confirmed.

Glynda actually requested (more like demanded) his presence because of _that._

It seems that fate was indeed bored today, for misfortune of _this_ sort to hit him twice in one day, there was no other reasonable explanation for this to happen to him again in under two hours.

Swallowing a wad of saliva that had been pooling in his mouth as he felt a sudden dryness in his throat, Jaune shrugged half heartedly as he felt a disturbingly familiar feeling of pure and abject terror wash over him, "Um, I'm okay… I guess" he stated without stuttering much to his surprise.

Glynda frowned a bit before reaching over and grabbing his hand in hers an action that made Jaune feel like an asshole over what he was about to tell her pertaining to the reason she had called him here in the first place.

"Is Cardin bothering you again?" she asked worriedly and he could only shake his head in the negative, not trusting his own words at the moment.

The Goodwitch's frown deepened as she noticed his poor attempt at subtly removing his hand from hers before letting said Knights hand go.

"Well then…" she adjusted her glasses, "… I believe you know why I called you here Jaune" she stated rather than asked.

Said blond rubbed his palms together underneath the table anxiously but regardless maintained his poker face, "Not really, No… does it have something to do with my grades in combat class?" he asked.

The combat instructor's frown evolved into a scowl as she glared at the blond harshly, "Don't fuck with me Jaune! You know exactly why the fuck I called you here!" she hissed at him making him fall of his chair and scoot back a little in fear.

Jaune for perhaps the first time in his life repeated a particular question twice under the space of two hours and thirty minutes…

What. The. Actual. Fuck?!

He didn't say it out loud for obvious reasons though…

Jaune didn't even know that _the_ Glynda Goodwitch could actually talk like that!

Seemingly regaining her composure, the combact instructor adjusted her glasses once more and gained a tinge of pink on her cheeks as realization of her very unusual outburst caught up with her, "Apologies for my outburst Jaune, I've had a very stressful day, please retake your sit" she requested – ordered – in her usual tone of voice.

Jaune stood up a bit cautiously, and with a great amount of care (in case things went south) retook his former position in his chair.

Clearing her throat, Glynda repeated her question, "I repeat my question Jaune, do you know why I called you here?"

Jaune grit his teeth in frustration, "Could you please stop calling me that?" he managed to bite out through grit teeth. Glynda's frown returned, "Jaune…" she started but was cut off as said blond stood to his feet with enough force to send his chair flying back, "I said stop that!" he roared making the woman flinch in surprise, but the Arc wasn't done yet, "Stop calling me by my first name! There can't be anything between us Ms. Goodwitch and you know it, we are just student and teacher and that's all we'll ever be! Me the student, and You the teacher! And. That. I. All!" Jaune finished his tirade panting slightly as he glared at the professor whom had her head down and her emotions hidden from his piercing glare.

"… you can't make that choice for me Jaune" she muttered softly.

The blond scoffed, "Last I checked Ms. Goodwitch, I might be your student, but I also have human rights too" he remarked dryly.

The headmistress stood up from her seat and stared back icily into his sapphire blue eyes, "Jaune… you don't really have a choice".

Jaune sighed in irritation, "Miss Goodwitch…"

That was as far as he got before his limbs locked up and before he could comprehend what was going, he was literally _flung_ to the opposite end of the room with enough force to leave an impression of him on the wall making him gasp in pain as he slid to his knees. Before he could blink away the haze of pain that blanketed his vision with white and filled his ears with a recurring ringing sound, he was lifted off his knees and was yet again flung to the opposite end of the office, this time he came to an abrupt stop mid flight leaving him floating in the air for a few tense seconds before he was promptly slammed into the floor leaving an impression there as well.

Despite the immense pain he was in, Jaune could still hear the sounds of heel clacking before his head was raised to look into blank emerald eyes, "You don't have a choice love, you _will_ have to learn how to call me by my first name from now on…" she licked her lips and a shiver (or was it a tingle?) went up his spine, "… after all, I _will_ be the mother of your children in the future" she whispered on his lips in excitement just as she claimed his lips with hers.

A single thought passed through the blonds mind as his mouth was molested, effectively halting his attempts at struggling as he attempted to figure out what was wrong with him…

' _That was kinda hot'_

 *****THE TAST OF OBSESSION*****

Amy Rose was notorious throughout the commercial district of Vale (mostly the night clubs) for her ridiculously large sex drive. Armed with thick, shiny black hair, bright green eyes, high cheek bones, a heart shaped face, an hourglass figure and a thick accent reminiscent of those from southern Vale which left many a man fantasizing, her reputation as the 'succubus of the night' was no exaggeration. Considering the additional fact that she took no less than three men with her to her home every night in order for her to even come near sexual satisfaction.

Well that used to be the case until that blond huntsman in training came around a couple of nights ago.

What was his name again?

John? Nope.

Jonah? No.

Jaune? Yeah!

Anyway, Jaune might have been an inexperienced virgin, but with him in her bed, Amy had under gone so many earth shattering orgasms that night and that was the first time that had happened since her first boyfriend.

Showering off the remnants of last nights foursome off her person the twenty nine year old lady considered asking about on the whereabouts of the boy just before she heard the door bell ring making her scowl at the thought of one of the men who participated in the foursome last night possibly forgetting his stuff and her having to leave her hot shower just to see him in and out.

Huffing in irritation, Amy turned off the running water and wrapped a towel a towel around her voluptuous frame, before making her way to the door and yanking it open impatiently.

Coming face to face with one of the guys from last night made her roll her eyes, "Grab your stuff and get out" she deadpanned immediately.

Her irritation soon gave way to horror as she noticed his opened, bloodied chest cavity just as the man dropped to his knees.

Before she could scream, there was a flash of movement behind her making her turn just in time for the wind to be knocked out of her as a fist collided with her gut making her cough up blood before hitting the floor and beginning her futile quest to get air into her lungs.

As she blinked in and out of the realm of consciousness, she managed to catch a glimpse of glazed pink eyes and a single statement…

"I believe you and I need to have a long talk on boundaries _**slut**_ "

And with that the 'succubus of the night' fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

 **AN: I am stuck between being irritated and being flattered concerning a certain PM I received regarding this story from a certain fanfiction author in this section. I'm not calling names, but I guess what baffles me the most is the fact that this author is a fairly popular RWBY fanfiction writer (one of his stories does have over 2000 favourites).**

 **Mr. or Miss (You Know Yourself) deemed it fit to accuse me of stepping on his/her toes by writing this story and going further to threaten me by stating that I won't last long here.**

 **My response? Thanks pal, I guess I am a better writer than you after all.**

 **That aside…**

 **Hello Again! Welp, I can say with 100% confidence that I am surprised at how well received this story is, and here I was thinking that my fanfiction career would begin and die in the Percy Jackson section, thanks guys, for proving me wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Rage Pain

**CHAPTER THREE: LOVE… RAGE… PAIN**

A pair of eyelids fluttered open to reveal a matching set of bright green eyes, the owner of said eyes winced as a jolt of pain travelled up her body from the tips of her toes all the way to the scalp on her head.

Amy Rose blinked blearily as her head throbbed painfully, once the haze was cleared from her mind, her senses immediately registered the fact that she was no longer in her quaint one bedroom apartment. Her brows furrowed in confusion and an intense feeling of dread wormed its way into her gut as she realized that her limbs were bound.

Before irrationality could set in, the ebony haired vixen took in a few calming breaths and then attempted to make an assessment of her present condition.

The condition of the room (or possibly a makeshift cell) could be described in three words; dark, dank and desolate.

Despite the darkness, she could still tell that the room was completely and utterly bare.

Tugging a bit at her restraints, she took note of three things, the first was that she was bound with iron chains, the second, she was a bare as the day she was born and the third being that she was bound to what felt like a work table.

The last part unsettled her far more than her previous observations.

A peculiar smell wafted across her nose and she inhaled lightly to get a better grasp on what exactly she just smelt… and then wrinkled her nose as she involuntarily made a fourth observation.

The room had been recently cleaned.

Before she could follow that particular train of thought (whilst attempting to slip her hands free from their own bindings), the sound of a door creaking open reached her ears making her movement halt altogether.

The sound of slow methodical foot steps reached her ears and she tensed as the feeling of dread coiled around her gut even tighter.

The footsteps circled around her for a few seconds – all the while, the stranger maintained his/her silence – before eventually stopping at her left side. The halt in movement made Amy turn her eyes to the figure in a pointless attempt to see who her captor (it was obviously this stranger, who else would have access to her holding room if not him/her?) was.

She doubted that she would see anything in the pitch black environment, and so she was shocked to stare into intense, blazing pink eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a good man these days?" the individual asked in a low voice.

The voice was feminine.

Before the 'Succubus of the Night' opened her mouth to give an answer, but was cut off by the Pink eyed individual who was still talking in the same low tone, "… of course you don't, you wouldn't know a good man even if he was shoved in your face"

The ravenette was starting to get irritated, "Last I checked, holding someone against their own will counts as kidnapping…" she paused for a while and squinted in an attempt to get a better look at the lady, "… and judging from the strength you showed back at my home, then that means that you have aura which in turn means that you're probably a huntress…" she smiled mockingly, "… is that what you huntsmen and huntresses do these days? Harass people who get on your 'bad side' by not behaving in a manner you approve off?"

The pink eyed lady laughed mockingly, "An astute observation on your part. Who would have thought that the queen _whore_ of Vale would be a brilliant deductivist?" she asked in a mocking tone before scoffing just as quick as she asked the question, "Then again it's not that surprising really, you'd rather spend your time whoring away in the night clubs all over Vale than invest you skills somewhere else" she finished.

Amy scowled at her, "What do you have against me anyway? It's not like I ever did anything to you in the first place" she grumbled.

Suddenly, a single yellow dust powered bulb came on above her making her squint slightly to protect her eyes from the harsh glare of the bulb. Shaking her head (as much as she could), she turned to get a glimpse at her captor, she was met with the face of one of the prettiest woman she had ever set her eyes on.

The fact that she looked Northern Mistralian was a bonus.

"So… a crazy stalker type, I'm a bit flattered… and that's kinda hot"

The Ravenette expected a reaction of sorts for her comments, she just didn't expect her kidnapper to start _crying_.

The pink eyed lady mumbled something incomprehensible making Amy cock her head sideways, "Did you say something?" she asked curiously.

"You can't have him" her captor whispered back amidst tears.

Amy was thrown in for a loop.

"What the hell are you talking ab…" she never got to finish her sentence as _something_ slammed into her left knee cap with enough force to actually _splinter_ the joint.

Amy's world exploded in pain as she screamed at the top of her lungs in agony.

Another strike displaced her right knee cap and her screams intensified.

A wet rag was quickly stuffed into her mouth to muffle her screams. Amidst the pain, the Ravenette managed to take a look at her assailant's hand at the very least to get a look at the weapon that had caused her so much pain.

All she saw were aura coated fists.

The crying lady had stopped crying and a wide grin crossed her face making Amy know true fear for the first time in a long time.

"You see, you can't have him because he's already mine. Right? Right?! Yeah! That's right, I'm right he's mine. But you already fucked him! But that's no problem okay! I don't blame my Jauney, he's a healthy young male with normal urges. That's right! I'm right again! That's why you have to go away, I can't have you seducing my darling again can I?..."

The rest of her insane rambling was lost to Amy as she felt an aura coated finger sink into her right eye socket.

 ***** THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

 _ **L**_ _oV_ **E** _ **…**_

 **R** _ **ag**_ _E_ …

 **pa** _IN_ …

 **H** _ATe_ …

 _F_ e **AR** …

 _ **CONTROL!**_

Jaune winced at both ringing in his head and at the maddening whispers in his head.

Those were becoming a problem…

Forcing himself away from that train of thought, he returned his full attention to the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy whom still had that same dead look in her eyes. The male blond thought of a proper to give his equally blonde female teacher only to come up flat…

 _CONTROL!_

 **CONTROL!**

 _ **CONTROL!**_

His panic dissipated as soon as it began and his emotion came under control, "You know, flinging someone across the room is not exactly the best way to tell them how much you love them" he stated calmly yet sarcastically.

'… _what the fuck just came out of my mouth?!'_

"You were being difficult"

Jaune raised a perfectly shaped blond eyebrow up at that, "Really? I was being difficult? You honestly couldn't find a way to get your point across without well, I don't know flinging me _across_ the room ?" he asked dryly.

' _I'm usually this sassy…'_

Glynda looked down and began smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles in her pencil skirt, "You didn't leave me with much of a choice Jaune" she muttered quietly.

Jaune sneered at her (an action to which she winced as tears formed in her eyes), "Is that so? You mean to tell mee that _begging_ never crossed your mind? Oh well. Not like I expect you of all people to beg" he finished his statement with a shrug as he lifted himself up from the floor.

He was stunned into silence as Glynda got on her knees an bowed her head, "Please Jaune, I really do love you. I'm not sure what I would do with myself if you reject me" she pleaded amidst tears.

Jaune laughed in disbelief at the spectacle before him, "I don't think you 'love me' Ms. Goodwitch. As a matter of fact, I think that you're just a frustrated woman with a nonexistent love life who intends to leech of a young guy such as myself so as to achieve some semblance of romance in you pathetic life" he stated harshly making the Goodwitch flinch as if physically struck.

"That isn't true…" she was panicking, "… I really do love you! And I can prove it, ask of me anything Jaune, I'll do it in a heartbeat!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that so? So if I asked you to give me a blowjob right here and now you'd do it without hesitation?" he asked skeptically.

His response was in the form of his belt buckle being opened and his trouser tugged down. Before Glynda could do what she was about to do, she was immediately lifted off her feet and pulled into a warm hug where she began to cry.

The duo remained in silence for a while before the Good witch spoke up, "Did… did you mean all those things you said?" she asked in a fragile tone.

"… no, I just don't like being thrown around. I am nobodies rag doll"

…

…

…

 **AN: Short, late and rushed, I know but I have assignments which I should really get back to right now. I promise that the next one will be better…**

…

…

 **I hope so at least.**


	4. Chapter 4: Controlled Obsession

**CHAPTER FOUR: CONTROLLED OBSESSION…**

 **AN: Hello you Yandere fanatics! This is Altair25's cousin, Troll419 uploading this new chapter (which he finished days ago, but decided to hoard reviews before posting it… greedy brat). Sadly, personal issues came up for him, hence he e-mailed this to me as well as his Fanfiction account details so as to help him upload it… I think I'll mess around with the account for a bit before he gets back in action =)**

 **Anyway, wish my cuz luck… and pray for him to resolve his issues on time.**

 **Now then… on to the story…**

 ***THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

Jaune remained in the Good witch's office for a little longer, offering her the little comfort that he could by merely being present. Thinking about it, even if he wanted to leave, he wasn't so sure that he could…

The lady had a strong grip.

It took a solid twenty something minutes of hugging that the blond Arc finally decided to extricate himself from the deputy headmistresses grip.

"Get dressed Glynda…" Jaune stated softly yet firmly, "… it would be very bad if someone walked in on us like this. I'd hate to be the reason why a top tier huntress and professor was dismissed from duty" he finished.

"As long as I have you, I don't need anything else" the deputy headmistress stated resolutely, albeit in a timid voice as she began to put on her blouse.

Jaune chuckled at how corny her statement sounded, "Of course you'd think that way…" he gave her a small peck on the lips, "… but couples need more than just love to put food on the table" he finished before making his way to the door and opening it,

He turned and shot her a small smile which made her heart skip, "I mean, they owe their children that much don't they?" he questioned rhetorically before leaving the office.

Glynda's heart picked up the pace.

"… Children?"

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

Jaune walked leisurely through one of the numerous gardens in Beacon academy. Considering the amount of (unnecessary) excitement he had undergone today, he didn't deem it necessary to even bother himself with attending whatever classes that were left for the day.

Coming to a stone bench, the blond decided to sit down for a bit and enjoy the relatively cool air in this part of the garden. Not to say that Beacon wasn't well ventilated, but he was tired of the artificial air and was rather glad for the natural alternative.

Making himself comfortable on the surprisingly comfortable stone bench, the Arc scion watched nature bloom all around him and let out a content exhale.

If there was one lesson that he was glad that his father had instilled in him, it was the fact that he had to enjoy the small and seemingly insignificant things in life…

…

…

…

… and also the lesson that he was to never lie unless it was to save a life.

He chuckled a bit as he remembered the still visible scars on his back that hadn't gone away even when his aura was unlocked.

He remembered the day quite well, the lie he told and the way his father whipped his back repeatedly with that infamous razor whip of his until he told the truth…

… and then the scolding that came from his old man as he personally cleaned a then young Jaune's wounds.

Speaking of injuries… he folded up the sleeves of his blazer to look at the scar that rested there from that one time he stole and his mum poured hot water on his fore arm as punishment.

Sighing as he reminisced, the blond ran a hand through his hair. The various punishments might have been excruciatingly painful then and he remembered (quite vividly) occasions when he questioned if these people were really his parents.

Well at the end of the day, the fact that they punished him showed that they cared and he was glad that he was finally instilled with those moral principles and showed no sign from departing from them. The Arcs were strict disciplinarians whom employed archaic disciplinary methods, and it worked best for them.

The Arc stubbornness was legendary after all.

With another sigh Jaune realized exactly how much missed home, from his father's bad jokes all the way down to his younger sister's fixation on… the human bone marrow.

His family was weird, but it was still what it was, family. His family to be precise and that fact alone made it irreplaceable.

He was broken out of his musing as his scroll vibrated in his pants pocket. Fishing the queer piece of tech out of his pocket, Jaune furrowed his brow and squinted at the screen.

He didn't recognize the number but shrugged and answered the call regardless.

"Hello this is Jaune Arc, and you are?" he asked coolly.

His only response was the sound of someone breathing slowly and heavily into Scroll's microphone.

The blond scowled as flashbacks of a younger him pulling off this prank on random unsuspecting strangers came back to him.

"Okay you got me, whoever you are. I'm gonna hang uo right now" and hang up he did, after which he couldn't help but smile a little at how karma worked.

His scroll rang again… it was the same number.

Frowning at the flat piece of equipment, the Arc decided to chalk up the earlier incident to bad signal reception and answered the call once more.

"Hello, this is…"

" _Jaune"_ a female voice rasped out as the owner of said voice panted.

Jaune paused slightly at the voice, it seemed familiar, but he didn't pay much attention to that particular detail and asked the best question that could be asked in such an instance, "Who are you?" he questioned, voice strong and unyielding.

He could hear a shuttering breath being taken on the other side.

" _Look at you baby, sounding all grown up and masculine and oh so sexy"_ the voice whispered on the other end.

The Arc frowned as he felt another bout of crazy coming up making him curse his _nature_ for the foul luck that seemed to plague him today.

It just couldn't be coincidence.

" _I must admit, I'm disappointed that you can't remember me babe, after all you did promise that we would be together forever…"_ the voice began, only to be cut off by Jaune, whose voice had taken a cold edge.

"That was until you decided that the best way to show that you loved me was by taking two dicks like the _whore_ you are" the Arc stated in a clipped tone.

" _Please don't tell me your still hung up over that babe, you were just a kid then, and I had my needs which you couldn't meet up. I just had to compromise!"_ the voice on the other side had taken a heated tone. An act which made Jaune sneer in disgust.

"Oh I'm sorry _Winter_ , but people who 'love' each other make compromises with each other and not alone" he stated.

" _I didn't call you to argue over such trivial matters. Now then, Jaune I want you to answer me in utmost honesty… is it true?"_ the voice questioned in the eerie (Jaune found it annoying)voice.

"I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions with you at the moment Schnee, if you want to ask me something then you might as well get straight to the point" he stated impatiently.

"… _you lost your virginity didn't you?"_ the voice hissed at him with enough venom to make lesser men recoil.

Jaune, at the moment, was not a lesser man.

"Isn't there a certain General you should be fucking right about now?" he asked in a monotone.

" _Don't you fucking dare change the subject Jaune! Answer me Oum dammit!"_

"As a matter of fact, yes Winter Schnee I did lose my virginity. Now will you stop ranting at me and embarrassing yourself over the phone. You're supposed to a soldier… an Atlesian Specialist if I remember correctly, act like one" the Arc replied dully, while rubbing his temple as he felt the vestiges of a migraine rising.

The voice took on a solemn tone, _"Why would you do this to me Jaune? Wasn't my love enough? I know you're still angry over what I did, but you were still a child then…"_

"I was fourteen you schizophrenic self righteous brat"

"… _but you're ready now! And I think that it's unfair that you still decide to treat me like this"_

"… Sweet Oum, what fairy tale planet are you living on Winter? Let's get the facts straight here Schnee brat. We dated for a year. You cheated on me with two guys, whom you fucked at the same time. I naively gave you a second chance. You spat in my face and moved to Atlas"

The other side was silent.

"I hope that that brief history lesson has sufficiently juggled your memory. If not, I guess I'll have to chalk up your situation as that of a mentally retarded individual and ask you to refer to a highly trained psychiatric doctor to get your head checked, for all I may know, your excessive 'dick consumption' might be messing with your thought process" the Arc finished resolutely.

"… _you can't do this to me Jaune. I love you, for Oum's sake why can't you just see it! You're being unfair Jaune and you know it"_

"Winter… move on with your life. That's the best advice I can give you at the moment. You walked out of my life the moment you left for Atlas, and… someone else has taken your place. Goodbye Winter Schnee"

The line went dead.

…

…

…

" _You don't understand Jaune, I can't stop… not until you love me at least one tenth of the way I love you"_

Tears fell.

" _I'm sorry Jaune, I really am…"_

"… _but you have to love me back"_

…

…

…

Jaune exhaled tiredly, today had gone done in a manner that could best be described as a 'cluster fuck' and the stress of being kicked into an anti aura wall, telekinetically flung through another aura wall and finally being emotionally blackmailed, was finally catching up to him.

He sensed a presence behind him but did no more than turn his head to an angle that allowed him to see who the intruder upon his place of solitude was… and the sight that beheld him was quite… disturbing to put it slightly.

A mumbling, blood covered Lie Rei made her way towards him while gripping her Onyx black hair tightly with both hands.

Jaune maintained his silence until she got within his line of vision.

Without uttering a word, the blond made himself even more comfortable of the stone bench and tapped his lap.

In the blink of an eye, Rei had closed the distance between them, effectively straddling him and burying her face between the crook of his neck where she took in deep breaths to get more of his scent.

The two remained in companionable silence for a while before the Lie spoke up.

"Jaune…"

"Yes?" he replied absent mindedly.

"… I can smell another lady on you"

"And so what?" his voice turned aggressive.

"Nothing" she whimpered.

The Lie was effectively cowed.

The silence returned for a bit longer… until Rei spoke up again, "Um… can I taste you?" she asked timidly, a reaction which filled him with immense satisfaction and a sliver of compassion,

"If that's what you want to do… go ahead" he confirmed, smiling a little at the look of utter joy that crossed her face at his reply.

A pair of pink, soft, succulent lips attached themselves to his neck… and sucked gently.

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

"Oz… this is could be bad"

A sip of coffee was the response.

The dark haired individual shut his blood red eyes and ran a hand through his dark, oily hair, "I know you're thinking of a way outta this, but…" he paused and opened his eyes once more before sighing in resignation and taking a swig from his flask.

"I'm just not used to unknowns" he admitted, feeling the alcohol burn his throat pleasantly.

"That's a good instinct Qrow… in a world like ours, it could be the difference between life and death" the sliver haired companion affirmed before taking another sip of coffee.

Qrow grumbled a few incoherent words at the proclamation before speaking up, "Yeah, yeah. I blame you for my paranoia" he grumbled making the lips of the silver haired man turn upwards slightly.

"If it's any consolation, I blame myself for your paranoia as well… as well as a host of other things that have ever happened on this shadow we call a planet"

Qrow grunted, "That still doesn't change the fact we don't know what the hell is going on with that Arc kid at the moment" he supplied.

"Qrow… what if I were to tell you that what is happening to mister Arc at the moment is something I have seen firsthand before?"

"… I'm listening"


	5. Chapter 5: Yandere Syndrome

**CHAPTER FIVE: YANDERE SYNDROME**

The pair of Jaune Arc and Lie Rei panted in post orgasmic bliss as they came down from their sexual high. The Arc's sapphire orbs stared intently at his partners form as he felt her modest bust rub against his chest as her chest rose and fell while she took in oxygen and expelled carbon dioxide. In all honesty, he didn't expect their 'interaction' to go beyond a simple make out session, but from their present state of undress, it was obvious that he underestimated exactly how passionate his… companion was.

He refused to call her his girlfriend or anything of that sort considering the fact that despite his apparent control over the messed up situation, he was still trying to figure out exactly what the hell was going on.

A sinking feeling in his gut told him that if both Rei and Glynda kne of his uncertainty, then it would spell the end of his control over them.

He was not interested in being a sex slave cum affection absorbent bag.

Seriously, he'd rather slit his own throat… or bite his tongue off and bleed to death…

Snapping out of that train of thought, the Arc frowned slightly, he couldn't help but notice (the situation was related to him after all) that his thoughts were uncharacteristically darker and far more morbid than he was used to.

That fact on its own was saying something, considering the fact that the Arc in question was literally a walking bag of self depreciation and negative thoughts.

Thinking about it now, today had been nothing but a big ball of crazy (for him at least) in Beacon academy… and he theorized one of three scenarios, the first being that a new disease that affected only huntsmen and huntresses in training had been developed and released in Beacon academy, the second being that someone had put something in their dinner last night and these were just the effects manifesting themselves the next day…

… The third being that fate was just fucking with him.

He got the feeling that the last scenario was more likely.

His companion began to stir and that was enough to pull him out of his thoughts, and make him put all his focus into not looking clueless…

… it was sort of a challenge.

The Lie rose up, effectively straddling his waist in a sitting position, and rubbed whatever little sleep in her out of her eyes before giving him a bright smile that seemed somewhat fragile.

"Did I do good?" she asked in her same quiet voice, a question to which Jaune responded by nodding.

She beamed at him.

The duo remained in silence for a bit before Jaune brought up a conversation point that had been nagging him since their… 'interaction' began on the stone bench.

"Uhm, Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"I honestly didn't expect you to be virgin…" he paused for a bit, and then shook his head, "… no, it's not that. I guess what I meant to say was that I didn't expect you to give me your virginity" he corrected.

The Lie gave him a deadpan look, "That's what lovers do Jaune" she responded simply.

Jaune made to correct her on her position of the sort of relationship that existed between them, but his instinct of self preservation slammed down and he immediately held his peace.

He got the feeling that if he did correct her, then blood would find a way to leave his body, aura or not.

The silence returned for a bit, before Jaune took note of the fact that it was night time already… and he had missed lunch.

His stomach growled.

"I think we should get to the cafeteria and grab some dinner" the blond stated and his pink eyed companion was quick to agree.

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

Jaune and Rei finally arrived at the cafeteria, with the latter hanging off the arm of the former in a possessive manner whereas said former began to wonder exactly why no one seemed to be surprised that Lie Ren was now Lie Rei.

In hindsight, he should have probably asked the Lie exactly how he managed to disguise himself. That train of thought was immediately destroyed as soon as he saw that Turkey was on the menu, with a speed that he didn't know that he possessed, the blond packed as much fried Turkey as he could into his tray with a one litre pack of mango juice (blatantly ignoring every other thing on the food platters) before making his way to where his team and three quarters of team RWBY were seated.

Plopping unceremoniously on the bench, the Arc offered a small greeting and began to devour his Turkey with ravenous prejudice.

Had he been paying attention, he would have taken notice of the way the temperature of the atmosphere surrounding their seat seemed to drop a few degrees the moment Rei took her seat next to him.

The seat was quiet (a tense quietness to be precise) before none other than Weiss Schnee decided to initiate conversation, "So… Rei finally revealed her true nature to you" she stated rather than asked.

The Arc swallowed a mouthful of fried Turkey and washed it down with a gulp of mango juice, "From your indifference to the situation, I'm guessing that you guys already knew about it?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

He got a few imperceptible nod and some noncommittal noises in the positive.

"So why exactly am I finding out about this now?" he asked, his irritation at their secrecy showing in full.

Everyone went back to their dinners.

Letting out a frustrated breath through his nostrils, the Arc returned to his own dinner as well while Rei giggled at his reaction and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek, "At least you know about it now babe"

Every single piece of metal on or around their seat immediately flew off their original positions and stuck to the cafeteria ceiling.

All activity around the table ceased (except for Jaune who didn't have an ounce of metal on him and continued devouring the poor Turkey with his bare hands), and an aura of bloodlust began to leak from every corner of the table while the Lie gave a smug smirk.

The surrounding students scooted away from that part of the cafeteria.

All of a sudden, Jaune's head shot up and the killing intent receded to the various parts it came from, "Where is Yang by the way?" he asked in slight puzzlement.

Before he could get an answer, he felt a familiar pair of strong hands clamp down on his shoulders followed by an all too familiar voice filling his ears, "Aaaw! Vomit boy cares enough to ask about lil' ol' me!" Yang Xiao Long's voice rang through the mostly rowdy cafeteria.

Jaune winced slightly as her grip on his shoulder tightened to a certain degree and then he yelped in surprise as he was suddenly yanked to a standing position, "All right vomit boy, you and I have got a lot of somethings to talk about, well I'll be the one doing the talking and you'll be the one listening and eventually you're gonna give me an answer. With that said, we better get going."

The Arc cast a longing look at his half eaten pile of Turkey as he was practically dragged out and away from the cafeteria.

Ruby Rose smiled happily.

The killing intent returned to the table… and funny (or not funny) enough, a similar feeling radiated from the teachers table, a table which the headmaster was currently absent.

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

"So, is there a particular reason you brought me out here Yang" Jaune asked, more like grumbled out, as he and said blonde stood on the roof above the Beacon dorm rooms. The male blond rubbed his palms together to gain a semblance of warmth as he felt the chilly air around him, before he felt his aura kick in and begin warm his up.

His female blonde companion was silent for a moment, making Jaune wonder exactly what was going on in that head of hers.

It had to be something big if it was enough to leave the usually loud and boisterous blonde brawler feeling tongue tied and uncertain on how to broach… whatever it is that she wanted to talk to him about.

The silence remained for a bit longer, before Jaune attempted to initiate conversation, only to be cut off as the brawler began to talk, "Have you ever wanted something so bad, something that is just within your grasp and all you have to do is to make a move and take it, but just lacked the courage to take it?" she asked tentatively making the Arc raise an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I've never heard you talk like that before, you sound like Blake… and a bit of Pyrrha thrown in the mix…"

Her left brow twitched in annoyance.

"… but that aside, I'm not the best person you should be talking to about this kind of stuff, honestly Ruby would do a much better job at that than me, and that's saying something because she's even more socially awkward than me. I mean really, I scored a five point eight on the 'How Socially Awkward Are You?' app that Ruby got on her scroll, and she scored a perfect ten point five out of ten. How is that even possi…"

"Jaune…" Yang cut him off.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"… you're rambling" she stated.

The male blonde made to scratch the back of his head, before his other hand forcefully pulled its colleague down.

He was NOT going to turn into a typical anime protagonist Oum dammit!

Coughing into his right palm, the Arc scion ( **AN: pffft** ) schooled his features and replied, "Honestly, the best I can tell you to do would be to stop being passive and take action for once. Chances are, if this 'thing' you're telling me about is still 'within your grasp' then there is still a chance for you to man up, uhm sorry, woman up and take action by grabbing it and not letting go… though that's just my view on the matter, like I said earlier, I'm not the best person to bring this sort of situation to"

Yang stared at him for a while, making the boy squirm uncomfortably at the intensity in her eyes, before she took her face down making her vibrant blonde locks cast a menacing shadow over her face, "I… I see… thank you Jaune"

Said Arc coughed out a half hearted 'You're welcome' before turning on his heel and beginning to power walk as far away from the female blonde as possible, he honestly did not like the aura that she was beginning to emit.

A few steps away from the door, Jaune attempted to increase his speed and cross the gateway to his freedom from the oppressive aura.

Key word: attempted.

An all too familiar pair if hands clamped down on his shoulders, effectively preventing him from taking another step towards the door, and a few locks of blonde hair obstructed his vision.

' _Please don't be what I think it is. Please don't be what I think it is. Please don't be what I think it is. Please don't be what I think it is...'_ Jaune internally repeated the mantra over and over again at speeds that made it seem like he was praying as he felt a pair of marshmallow soft 'somethings' press themselves into his back and a pair of soft lips attach themselves to his neck and begin to suck delicately at his (sweaty) flesh.

"Um, I think a simple 'thank you' would have sufficed Yang" he managed to say without stammering.

A throaty giggle resonated in his ear making the Arc bite down on his own tongue to avoid blurting out exactly how sexy that action was to him.

Fucking weird hormones, couldn't they be more fixated on more 'normal fetishes'? Heck! Even scat was a much better alternative to this!

…

…

…

An image of two naked girls and one glass cup flashed through his mind.

…

…

…

On second thought, he would choose this fetish for psychos over scat any day of the week.

His attention was drawn from his weird train of thought (this seemed to be happening a lot since the day began) as his fellow blonde began to speak, "I'm glad you feel that way about this situation, you have no idea how long I've thought about this, I'm just so glad that you gave me the right ideology to go about it" she practically cooed at him in a loving manner.

Jaune remained silent for a bit before calmly and gently removing her hands from his shoulders.

He turned to face the blonde brawler whom regarded him with a hint of confusion, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"What exactly are you trying to say Yang?" he asked in a quiet yet steely tone, a question to which Yang smiled widely, "Don't be so edgy about it Jaune-y, all I'm trying to say is that I lo…"

"Don't finish that sentence" he cut her off in a cold tone.

Her smile vanished.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're deluding yourself Yang. You just don't know me well enough to say that you love me, so don't even think about towing that line of thought" done with presenting his argument, the male blond took a few (cautious) steps back before turning on his heel and making his way off the rooftop with a single thought running through his mind.

' _It's decided, there is something wrong with the huntresses in Beacon… but I'm too tired to deal with this Yandere syndrome bullshit right now, I have no interest to be a specially tailored emotional bullet sponge for the deranged and psychotic'_

With that thought going through his mind, he briefly considered going to Ozpin with his problem before brutally crushing that idea under foot and continuing to make his way to his teams dorm room.

.

..

…

Yang stared at the spot where Jaune once stood.

' _He… He's joking… He's joking isn't he?'_

Insane laughter rang through the night from atop the Beacon dorm room rooftops.

"Yes! That's it! Jaune is just messing with me! Oh Jaune darling, such a tease! You sure do know how to get me all worked up for nothing!"

 _Jaune such a joking joker you are!_

 _TeeHee!_

 _Hehehehe_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Oh Jaune baby you crack me up with your jokes!"

" _ **After all, you know that I can't live without you right?"**_

.

..

…

A sense of foreboding washed over Jaune as he was about to open the door of his (Team JNPR's) dorm room…

Oddly enough, the only emotion he could manage to muster up in regards to the matter was a groan of frustration.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I'm sure you've heard of the tale of the hawk of light and the hawk of darkness Qrow"

"Yeah, the one of the black swordsman and his quest for revenge, I've heard of it. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Since you're away of the tale, it would be safe to assume that you are also aware of the black swordsman's female companion?"

"What about her?"

"After the hawk of light betrays her trust and breaks her psyche, the hawk of darkness saves her from death and takes care of her every need throughout his quest for revenge even though she slows him down, thereby earning her entire loyalty, devotion… and love"

"…"

"Her love though is not returned as seen when the black swordsman falls in love with the female knight whom he was at odds with initially during the course of his quest for revenge; a love which the female knight returns and the two get married and bear children…"

"…"

"The swordsman's companions slowly repairing psyche, thanks to said swordsman, is shattered even further by her love interests apparent betrayal and then one night she sneak into their home, kills the children, sneaks into the bedroom and then stabs the female knight to death before suffocating the black swordsman with his own pillow, an act which he allows because even though he loves his now deceased wife, a part of him still loves his companion… and resents her as well for choosing the hawk of light over him during their youthful days"

The red eyed man opens his flask and takes a sip.

"Now then Qrow, I'm sure you've pieced together the rest of what I intend to say if I actually bothered to tell you an old and forgotten tale" the older man states simply as he takes a sip from his mug.

"This is a case of reincarnation isn't it" the younger male does not ask, rather he states with one hundred percent conviction.

"Fragmented reincarnation to be precise" the older male amends whilst taking another sip from his mug of coffee.

The younger of the two scowls fiercely and chugs down the remnants of the content of his flask and then abruptly gets up before making his way to the elevator which opens up for him.

"Qrow…"

The man stops.

"If it's any consolation, I am sorry that your nieces have been dragged into this"

The man chuckles bitterly, "You've got nothing to apologize for Oz. I dragged them into it by towing this path" he steps into the elevator, it closes and takes him down.

There is an eerie silence.

The old man takes a sip from his mug once more, "I guess you did Mr. Branwen… I guess you did"

He sighs in exhaustion and takes off his glasses, making his way to the window that overlooks the entirety of his school the old man folds his arms behind his back and stare into the distance…

…

…

…

"If the hawk of darkness is reborn, then that means that the hawk of light is reborn as well…"

The old man bows his head.

"… it would seem that my end and the end of my nemesis as well is at hand"

…

…

…

 **AN: Uhm, hi? *dodges throwing knife***

 **Okay, now that's out of the way, did you know that stabbing someone is apparently a big deal? Well remember those family issues my cousin (damned brat) told you about? Well, those were resolved weeks ago, but I ran into some issues with some cultists, I am bully intolerant and so during one of such incidents, I stabbed one of them in the gut with a ball point pen and if you guessed it, I had my ass handed to me before I managed to get away.**

 **Long story short, I've been in hiding (while writing exams at the same time, I'm done with them though) for sometime and let me tell, paranoia does not fuel my muse.**

 **My little sob story aside, tell me what you think in your reviews, I personally think this chapter could have been better, but that would mean a one week delay which I was not in the mood to wait for.**

 **So..**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lonely One

CHAPTER SIX: THE LONELY ONE

To be perfectly honest, Jaune felt a little bad for how harsh he blew up at Yang the previous night, but if nothing else at least he was justified to do so, the previous day had been… hectic to say the least and he really didn't need the additional emotional baggage bull crap.

He was snapped out of his internal monologue as the feeling of someone… correction, someone's watching him descended on him, a quick glance around the sparring arena alerted him to the fact that he was indeed being stared at by Glynda Goodwitch and Lie Rei, his… well the term 'girlfriends' would be most suited for the situation even though he didn't think that that was a full summary of the relationship status he shared with them.

He had a sinking feeling that more eyes were on him.

The young Arc smiled a little as he leant back on his seat while twirling a pencil between his fingers, he would never admit it out loud (there was frankly no need to), but despite how unnerving it was, it honestly felt good to be vigourously pursued and be obsessed over by one beautiful lady, not to talk of three… at the moment.

He observed the ongoing sparring match between Ruby and some other faceless male first year student whom he had not bothered to learn his name.

He winced slightly as the red reaper smacked the faceless student smack dab in his face with the flat side of her scythe with enough force to send him a good four feet off the ground before she swung the pole of her scythe like a bat in a downwards motion with even more force enough to send him into the arena floor and create a crater in it.

'I guess Ruby's life just revolves around craters' the Arc thought idly.

Glynda called the match as Ruby's opponents aura dipped into the red, "Winner, Ruby Rose. Mr. Valencia, while your skill with your saber is commendable, you kept falling for the same mistake of repeating the same moves that left you open enough for Miss Rose to capitalize on with her speed…" the combat instructor turned to face a beaming Ruby, "… Miss Rose, whilst you came out successful in today's sparring match, you must not rely solely on your speed to win every fight as there are opponents whom can and will study your fighting style and counter it sufficiently in a real fight"

Ruby didn't seem to be listening as she solely celebrated her win.

Next up, Yang Xiao Long and… Lie Rei.

Jaune's breath caught in his throat, he had a gut feeling that somehow this spar was going to end up going sideways.

The aforementioned blonde calmly stood up from her seat without her usual boisterous pre battle enthusiasm, in fact one could almost describe the emotion on her face as… emotionless.

That on its own was troublesome, considering the fact that Yang Xiao Long's life was literally based on emotion.

Rei too stood up and made her way down the auditorium with an equally emotionless visage on her face.

… No real surprise there.

The two combatants took their place, and Rei threw a loving smile at him, an action which a certain sun dragon noticed and clenched her fist tighter as a reaction.

There was a bit of silence as everyone settled down to watch the best of Beacon's first years from (somewhat) rival teams duke it out. A silence that held until Glynda Goodwitch's authoritative voice rang out, "Begin!"

In the mere blink of an eye, Yang has deployed her gauntlets and launched herself towards Rei, using the blast of the shell she had fired behind her to propel herself towards her opponent even faster. The pink eyed Mistralian maintained her cool by staying still until the last moment where she spun to the side and hooked the sickle blades of her weapon Stormflower around the barreling Dragon's neck and pulled with all the force she could muster.

The result of this action being that Yang in essence slit her own throat. Luckily for her, her aura was still engaged hence she was protected from bleeding out all over the arena, however her aura dipped into the mid greens.

The blonde brawler jumped to her feet with a growl and as expected launched herself at her opponent once more with full force.

Jaune sighed exasperatedly at the brawler's one dimensional tactic, Yang was undoubtedly one of the strongest huntresses of their year, but her bull headed approach was irritating to watch… as a spectator that is, as her opponent it was more likely that you'd be pissing yourself in fear.

Turning his attention back to the fight, Jaune was fairly surprised to see that one of Yang's fists actually connected to Rei's abdomen all the while tanking the impact of the hail of gunfire that came her way.

The result?

Yang's punch blasted the Lie cleanly off her feet before sending her careening into the bleachers with enough force to create a hole in it and shake the arena with a deafening 'BOOM'

Many whistles rang through the arena as more than a few huntsmen in training (first years to final years) were impressed by the stunning display of strength by a first year huntress in training whom was still in her first semester at the academy.

Rei pulled herself from the rubble and raised a single brow as she saw her aura fall below the green and into the orange and fall even lower than that and entered into the low yellows. She spat out some dust from her mouth and frowned at the swiftly approaching form of Yang Xiao Long.

With a surprising amount of agility, she leapt out of the way just in time for the brawler to barrel past her and the Lie struck said brawler by the side with an aura enhanced punch. The punch made the blonde grunt in pain but her pink eyed adversary wasn't done yet, and before Yang could re orient herself, two sickles looped around her neck and were pulled back just as fast.

Once again the blonde brawler gagged as her aura protected her throat from getting slit and her aura dipped into the orange.

Rei pumped a sufficient amount of aura into her legs but made no move to attack and instead waited for Yang to get up, a task that Yang completed with some difficulty. Having ones throat slashed at mot once, but twice at that, aura or not was not a fun experience.

"He's not yours yours slut!" Yang rasped out in anger, a statement which made Rei frown at her, "I'm pretty sure he is, I made sure of that when I fucked him in the gardens" she stated. Yang's eyes widened in shock at the statement before they turned into a menacing blood red and her hair burst into flames as her semblance came active and immediately charged the Lie, said Lie's pupils became pinpricks as she confirmed the threat to her man and charged as well.

The blonde brawler boosted her speed by firing out of her gauntlets, making Rei scoff slightly at the over used technique only to be stunned as the brawler stopped her charge a few feet in front of her and then unleash a devastating punch to the arena floor. The punch sent a rippling shockwave throughout the arena , throwing some spectators out of their seats and sending Rei into the air, before the Mistrali could reorient herself, she received a face-full of fist with enough force to effectively send her back to the ground on her back, courtesy of a very furious blonde whom had jumped into the air to deliver the mother of all hammer punches to the top of her head.

"Winner: Yang Xiao Long!"

Apparently the fact that she had won the bout was not consolation enough as the blonde disregarded the announcement and proceeded to land on the Mistralian with her full weight and then continued to wail on the defenseless girl.

"HE'S…" punch. "NOT…" punch "YOUR'S…" punch "SLUT!" punch.

The horrifying sound of aura shattering filled the arena and that was enough to snap everyone out of their shock as they all swarmed the brawler in an attempt to restrain her. The keyword in this situation being 'attempted' as the raging blonde punched away every single one of them that got too close… that is until Jaune personally held her down.

In a manner akin to a raging inferno being quenched by being doused by a great load of water, Yang calmed down and held Jaune's arm that was tightly wrapped around her even tighter.

That was enough to snap their combat instructor back into focus, "Ms. Xiao Long, report to my office… now"

The blonde refused to move,

"Please escort her there Mr. Arc"

The duo left the arena.

"Can someone please get Ms. Lie to the inifirmary"

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

Jaune and Yang remained in a tense silence from the moment they arrived at the deputy headmistress' office. In consideration of what went down few moments ago, then it wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that the silence (no matter how tense) was predestined to be a short one.

"So… mind telling me what happened back there?" The Arc decided to be the one to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" Yang queried nonchalantly making Jaune raise an eyebrow at her.

The Arc clicked his teeth together but otherwise showed no other signs of annoyance, "Oh, I don't know, it looked to me like you lost your shit back there" he stated plainly.

"It was just a plain training accident" The brawler dismissed.

"Last I checked, 'training accidents' were actually you know, accidental and not a bye product of one combatant actively trying to kill the other… and over a guy apparently" the Arc quipped sarcastically.

Yang's lilac eyes bled into a blood red and in the blink of an eye, she had closed the distance between them and tackled him to the ground roughly, making him grunt as the air was knocked out of him and as his hands were held above his head.

"I fucking knew it!" the blonde brawler hissed venomously at him, "I just fucking knew it! You chose that skank over me didn't you?!" she accused as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Yang you're talking crazy, Rei's already my girlfriend. Sorry if I'm being harsh, but you on the other hand are just the girl who confessed late and is too salty to accept the fact that I won't leave my girlfriend for you. Sorry Yang, but loyalty actually means something to me"

A harsh slap echoed throughout the room, "No! you're the one whose talking crazy babe. You can't say no to me, you just can't…" her hands went to her hair and pulled viciously as she screamed in frustration, before said hands, with viper like speed, went to his neck and squeezed, "… you can't just tell me no, I'm supposed to carry your kids in a couple of years for Oum's sake!"

The blonde brawler paused at that before licking her lips slowly and deliberately as a feral grin appeared on her face "Your kids huh…" she muttered dreamily making her smile widen, "But… why wait?"

Before Jaune could process her statement, her hands left his neck, thereby freeing up his airways enough for him to breathe comfortably, and then went to his uniforms shirt where they proceeded to rip the poor thing to shreds.

Before he could comprehend what was happening to him (his slowness today was starting to grate on his nerves), her hands had already made short work of his belt buckle and hence his trouser was freely yanked off his legs and tossed aside, leaving his boxers as the only impediment to her progress.

Jaune… liked where this was going.

The brawler did not hesitate to rip those pesky boxer briefs to shreds.

The Arcs eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he felt the somewhat familiar sensation of hot, moist, fleshy flesh slide over his manhood and said manhood throbbed pleasurably at the moan that followed it.

Before the blondes could get lost in the throes of pleasure, a piercing scream permeated their ears making them wince at the volume. Simultaneously, the duo turned to the door to see a glowering Glynda Goodwitch glaring at their nude forms, and the look on her face…

… It was positively murderous.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter after months of inactivity, I actually finished this early last month but assignments and the story I'm planning to write, actually swarmed me (It's one on obsession also, but more subtle and will be published on a different website entirely… why am I saying this again, I doubt you guys would actually check it out… if you are hell bent on proving me wrong though, then the story is still in the planning stage).**

 **Leave a review please.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT WAS/WHAT IS**

Johan let out a groan of annoyance.

By his standards, this was no time for a normal human being to wake up.

A foreign presence joined him on the bed.

Were his captors back yet?

The scent of jasmine wafted into his nose and he could practically feel (down to the most minute detail) the beads of sweat that ran down his neck.

"Johan, we need to talk"

He kept his eyes closed.

Even with his eyes closed he could feel the frown that suddenly found its way to her face.

"Sweetheart don't ignore me"

'Please go away'

"You're being difficult… you know how I get when you get difficult"

'This cannot end well'

Cerulean blue eyes reluctantly flickered open and lazily snapped to the second occupant on the bed.

"Mulan… it wasn't me …whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it"

'Mulan' blinked slowly in slight confusion, "What are you talking…" she shook her head to get rid of that train of thought, "I'm talking about the Good witch…"

'Bloody hell'

"… she asked about you today…" her magenta irises became sharp, "… she wanted to know why you hadn't come to her cottage last Saturday, and on Sunday, and on Monday and yesterday too"

"…"

"You've been fucking that cow haven't you?" her tone was flat and emotionless.

Johan chuckled nervously "… I think that the more accurate term is that she fucked me… well it was more of rape than anything" he stated.

Her neutral expression shifted briefly into a feral snarl before she forcefully schooled her expression and took in a breath, "Why do you keep doing this to me Johan… first the child slut, then her sister, then the amazon, then the queen and now… her"

"That's not a complete story and you know it!"

Her nails raked across his face making him cry out in pain as he the five gashes on his face bled profusely, "I didn't ask for your opinion… nor do I remember giving you the permission to raise your voice at me, or to talk back at me in the first place"

He bit his tongue to avoid crying, because even though he was a weakling, he needed to maintain a level of dignity.

"I know you want a child Johan, but that doesn't mean that you should try getting one with all these whores…"

"I WAS RAPED FOR CRYING OUT LO…"

Slender fingers curled around his neck tightly cutting off his air supply making him gasp for oxygen, "Don't interrupt me again…" her other hand went to her button and with reckless abandon hurriedly took them off not caring if some of them came off entirely, "… but I am your wife and even though I am infertile, in so far as we are joined in matrimony, we owe it to each other to be faithful even if it means that the Arc line will end with you."

Her clothes came off.

"I've had a stressful day Johan, and you've gone and made me even more stressed out than I need to be… you owe me copious amounts of sex, and you will give me as many orgasms as I want"

For once Johan wished he was not the weak one.

And for once he wished he was in control.

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

"This isn't what it looks like"

"It's exactly what it looks like"

"Get. Off. Him. Now."

The blonde brawler glared at the headmistress defiantly, until a gentle tap from the blond under her made her look down.

"Please get off before this becomes worse than it already is" Jaune pleaded in a level tone.

"I don't see why she should give a damn" Yang shot back hotly.

He gave her a deadpan stare, "… maybe it has something to do with the fact that we were about to have sex in her office"

With an irritated huff, the blonde deftly (though reluctantly) fixed her clothes and got off the blond of her desires, before plopping on one of the fluffy chairs with an explosive sigh, "Well I'm here then, what do you want" her tone was flippant but the underlying ire was quite obvious.

The headmistress glared at the blonde student in barely restrained anger, before she shut her eyes and took in a few shaky breaths, "Just… get out"

Yang gave the woman an unimpressed stare, "First you send me to your office while basically foaming from your mouth, then you interrupt I and lover boy over there…" her vibrant lilac eyes shifted to blood red, "… now you just send me out of your office after wasting my Oum damned time!" she screamed at headmistress as her hair burst into flames.

"Ms. Xiao Long, please leave my office, before I see to it that your potential career as a huntress becomes nothing more than a mere figment of an idealist's imagination" came the frigid response.

The blonde brawler made to retort harshly but bit back the words on her tongue as she caught the pleading look on Jaune's face.

With a low growl the hot headed blonde stormed out of the office and slammed the door with a loud bang.

A tense silence filled the room making Jaune twitch slightly in nervousness (he dared not show any signs what could be perceived as weakness).

"I'll just… head back to my dorm now" he said awkwardly, before hurriedly making his way to the door only to be stopped be a telekinetic force on his shoulder.

"…"

"… that wasn't fair Jaune" Glynda's voice stated matter of factly.\

"I really wish you'd stop holding me in place with you semblance, it's kinda annoying… and really creepy"

The force did not let up.

"I thought that we had something between us Jaune, and now not even forty eight hours later, you are already cavorting with other whores…"

"Glynda, the easiest way to bring a relationship crumbling down is to throw around baseless accusations without bothering to find out the full story…"

'Wow, the bullshit just keeps flowing out much easier than last time'

His sharp blue eyes turned to her in [faux] seriousness, "… besides, do you realistically expect me to be able to overpower Yang Xiao Long when she pounces on me or are we talking about a different Yang Xiao Long?"

'Okay, that's partially true…'

The oppressive feel of Glynda Goodwitch's semblance disappeared completely making the Arc boy take release a breathe that he was unaware that he was holding in the first place. Glynda sighed slightly in what could only be perceived as exhaustion, "My apologies Jaune, I just…" her green eyes darted around her office nervously, "… these emotions I have when I'm around you, they're just so confusing" her brows scrunched in frustration, "I've been in relationships before Jaune, but…" she sighed in resignation.

"Just forget about it…" her cheeks gained a pink hue, "… but I just want you to know that I'm willing to do anything for you, all you have to do, is ask" her tone was resolute and filled with determination and just one look at her eyes told him that she meant every word of it.

"… okay"

He exited the office.

…

…

…

The headmistress's visage hardened, with an eerie calmness she took of her pristine white blouse leaving her in her black camisole. She put aside her riding crop and picked up a spiked brass knuckle.

With the same air of disturbing calmness, she stood up from her seat and deftly put on the spiky brass knuckles.

…

…

…

She pulled out a drawer put in a code in the numeric keypad found therein.

The desk turned upside down… and the tied up third year student came into the open.

"Please… please… please… please… please" she kept mumbling as her frazzled mind tried to hold on to what was left of her sanity.

"Out of new words in your vocabulary?" Glynda asked snidely.

The girls pleas continued to echo.

"I see that you're unable to rejuvenating your aura… how convenient"

And then the cries began anew.

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

Jaune Arc stared at the sight before him.

He had hurriedly left the headmistresses office and headed to the training room to get some practice in… he just hadn't expected to see what he was seeing now.

"This has to be one of the most beautiful things I've seen in a long time" he mumbled to himself absentmindedly while he appreciated Oum's work down to the finest detail.

Basically he was staring at Nora as she wrestled with two sparring bots… dressed in nothing more than a sports bra that threatened to rip into shreds as it struggled to contain her bountiful cleavage, and an overly tight pair of training shorts.

'Wow… I never expect Nora to have Oum's blessing… both forward and backward'

He faintly acknowledged the fact that he had just sexualized a member of the opposite gender (and his teammate to boot, before he killed that thought brutally and swiftly as the young Valkyrie's breasts jiggled just as she piledrived one of the training bots into the floor of the training room.

The bot didn't so much as twitch after that.

The other bot attempted to create some space between them but only succeeded in giving the crazy girl an opening to drop kick it into the wall.

Literally.

Shaking his head at the end of the beautiful spectacle, the blond knight attempted to leave the training room as quietly as possible without alerting the maniac of team JNPR to his presence…

… only to be tackled from behind by said maniac.

*sniff* *sniff*

The ginger sniffed him all over making him furrow his brows in confusion (and slight discomfort) at the ongoing situation.

The sniffing went on for some seconds before Nora let up and then flipped him over to lie on his back, enabling her to effectively straddle him.

"Jaune..." her voice was as bubbly as ever as if she hadn't even exerted herself strenuously at all, "…you smell like tramps…" the expression on her face turned contemplative, "… or was it slut?"

"Nora…"

"Aha!" her eyes brightened, "… it's whores and tarts, a very terrible, terrible! Combination Jaune…"

"Nora…"

"It's almost as if you were in a brothel or something"

"NORA!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"… you're grinding on my penis"

Her teal eyes flashed dangerously, "You sound like you don't like it"

"… my bad, carry on"

The smile returned, "Great! Now where was I? Oh Yeah!"

Her expression turned stern, "Where the hell were you yesterday?!"

Jaune was taken aback by the rage in her eyes and the fact that Nora Valkyrie of all people just swore.

He made to defend himself but she just verbally steamrolled over him.

"I'd like to think that we were having a moment. I mean, I was feeding you pancakes for Oum's sake, you know that I don't do that for anyone, and yet you just run off with a half assed bullshit excuse just so you could go play with Rei!" she waved her arms around wildly making her breasts bounce about and drawing his eyes once more, "I mean you just shove me off and I don't see you for the rest of the day only to hear that you and my best friend are a thing now!"

Sparks went off all over her body making Jaune tense up as what he suspected to be her semblance began to kick in.

"LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JAUNE?!"

His sense of self preservation kicked in and he did the only thing his instinct told him to do.

His hands shot up with a great degree of gentleness, cupped the enraged girl's cheek.

Like a bucket of ice water poured on a lighted matchstick, her rage disappeared and her cheeks lighted up in a bright blush as she yelped at the affectionate touch.

"You smell good… how'd you manage to pull off smelling nice while your all sweaty" he asked curiously.

"R… really?" she asked timidly.

The Arc youth did not respond verbally, but rather gently pulled the ginger down and delicately licked her lips taking his time to savour her taste.

Her fingers wrapped around his neck firmly, but not harshly, her voice dipped and became throatier, "Jaune, you are going to carry me to our dorm right now, and you are going to fuck me so hard that the only name I'll have on my tongue is yours, is that clear honey?"

"Yes ma'am"

 *****THE TASTE OF OBSESSION*****

"I don't think you should be here la…"

The bouncer was swiftly burnt to a crispy, mushy and bloody mess.

The clubbers hurriedly vacated the club.

The other readied their weapons, but despite their shades, their hesitance was clear.

"To whoever runs this establishment, I need information, and I need it fast"

"What kind of info?" Hei Xiong AKA Junior asked, feeling quite adamant about leaving the spot he stood on.

Amber eyes glowed with mysterious power, "I need everything you have on a name… Johan…"

A pause.

"No… Jaune, Jaune Arc.

 **AN: … It seem as if the universe always finds an excuse to keep me away from my laptop, that aside I apologize if my chapters are too short, but longer chapters take more days and I'd rather write in a single sitting (unless it's my original novel) because I honestly don't know when I'll have the time to write again.**

 **READ. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW. REVIEW.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT**


End file.
